


Skyfall

by Aliseia



Series: L'Amour Sera Roi [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: La festa era piena di angeli e farfalle, demoni e fate. Le creature alate che popolano i sogni. E la più imbronciata tra loro era una strige dai grandi occhi blu. Un giovane gufo dalle iridi enormi, con lo sguardo in allarme.





	Skyfall

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Romantico  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel; Hope Mikaelson  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note alla nuova Serie: Questo è il primo racconto di una nuova serie intitolata L’Amour Sera Roi, da un verso della canzone Ne Me Quitte Pas. Per ora la serie è un crossover con Legacies.  
> Nelle mie serie precedenti Elijah e Tristan si sono salvati, tornando addirittura dall’aldilà con una serie di avventure culminate nei racconti Ne Me quitte Pas e Out Of This World. Ora i due sono amanti e vivono a Marsiglia, ma i guai della terribile nipote Hope a Mystic Falls li richiamano negli Stati Uniti (non per molto, spero… Miky non ti preoccupare, la casetta di Marsiglia rimane il loro nido)   
> Note alla storia: questo è solo un piccolo racconto introduttivo. Non so ancora come si svilupperà la serie, Legacies mi sembra così strano e diverso da TO. Unica nota particolare è la poesia all’inizio, ispirata direttamente dalle labbra di Milord, episodio 3x05 scena al ristorante… Quelle labbra meriterebbero un poema, ma spero che egli si accontenti di questi pochi umili versi e di un dolce alla pesca chiamato Peach Cobbler. Un paio di cose strane: la canzone, Skyfall, l’avevo scelta da un po’, e non sapevo che il testo fosse così evocativo e vicino al racconto, tra creature che bruciano e cieli che cadono. E il mio stupore, quando cercando quali stelle cadenti potessero attraversare il cielo di Halloween… ho scoperto che si chiamano Draconidi! Spero che Abby apprezzi tante e tali coincidenze, ne parliamo spesso.  
> Dediche: questo racconto è dedicato alle mie amiche fanwriters e fans della Trilijah. Miky ed Abby. A loro si aggiunge la simpatica Lilyy, che sta facendo un lavoro di recensioni di cui ancora una volta la ringrazio.  
> Rating: Teen and Up Audience  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademu-John, Jeffrey Lieber nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

_This is the end_  
 _Hold your breath and count to ten_  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again  
  
For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen  
  
Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
  
Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
That skyfall  
  
Skyfall is where we start  
A thousand miles and poles apart  
Adele – Skyfall  
 

**_Skyfall_ **

   
  
  
_Le labbra spruzzate_  
 _Di miele selvatico_  
 _Io le voglio mordere_  
 _Coprirle di baci_  
 _Farle sbocciare di_  
 _gemme rosse di fiori di sangue._  
 _Come se tuffando_  
 _Nell’erba d’un prato_  
 _Il volto acceso, e non di vergogna_  
 _La bocca socchiusa_  
 _Tu vi trovassi anche le spine._  
   
 _E io il paradiso_  
 _Sottosopra il cielo alle spalle._  
   
 _Tanto la mia salvezza_  
 _È in quella curva_  
 _Di sguardo azzurro._  
 _Volevi il mondo_  
 _Abbiamo una stanza_  
 _Sinfonia di maschere e sete._  
 _Sembrano le vesti,_  
 _Il suono del cuore,_  
 _La notte nel bosco_  
 _In cui cadde il cielo._  
   
“Skyfall” - Aliseia  
   
Magnolie stellate, il cuore ne traboccava ogni volta che tornava a Mystic Falls. Anche solo con il ricordo, nella memoria di tanti anni prima, quando aveva visitato i boschi dove il suo bel barbaro era stato umano. Era una tarda primavera, allora, umida e profumata, un clima insolitamente caldo aveva fatto maturare le prime pesche. Un peach cobbler bianco e rosa come quei fiori aveva alleviato per un istante le sue sofferenze.  
Tristan De Martel allora era solo. Aya, la sua fedele Aya, gli aveva suggerito di seguire le tracce di Elijah in Virginia. In attesa di trovare un punto debole, una crepa nel potere apparentemente infallibile degli Originali.  
Tristan non aveva fatto nulla, se non guardare. Da lontano, indifferente alle loro storie. Le nari frementi ai profumi del bosco, gli occhi ammaliati da lui. Dal suo signore.  
Elijah era magro e spietato come un puma, si aggirava tra quei giovani appena trasformati sfoggiando buone maniere e un seducente sorriso obliquo.  
Quell’antico dolore ora era così lontano. Il suo Sire, bello come un dio, gli occhi ardenti e il volto abbronzato, sedeva di fronte a lui sfiorandogli la mano.  
Mystic Falls era ancora pericolosa, aveva cieli neri come l’inferno e boschi animati da sussurri e da bagliori. E dietro lo sguardo scuro Elijah rivelava, come tanti anni prima, l’attività frenetica dei suoi pensieri. L’ansia costante per i suoi cari, il bisogno di proteggere una famiglia che ora aveva in Hope l’erede e la creatura più amata.  
I contatti dell’Originale segnalavano strane attività magiche nella scuola Salvatore per Giovani e Dotati. E dunque Elijah era tornato. Forte come allora, spietato come allora, bello come non mai. Cambiava solo la sua compagnia. Non più la famiglia, ma il giovane colto, raffinato, altezzoso che ora lo fissava dissimulando la sua adorazione. Entrambi ispirati e assorti per comprendere il pericolo nascosto dietro il misterioso pugnale, quello che un giovanotto di nome Landon aveva rubato alla scuola. I due vampiri tenevano i sensi all’erta, la Strix sguinzagliata per la città. Tutto come allora. Solo che adesso Elijah condivideva con Tristan il suo letto. E il suo cuore.

*

  
Infine Hope aveva scovato il giovane fuggitivo, un ragazzo sbandato e misterioso, ma la situazione si era rivelata ben più complicata e il loro nemico ben più pericoloso del previsto. Hope e Alaric avevano ritrovato una corriera in fiamme, tutti i passeggeri erano carbonizzati. Il successivo scontro con Landon, accompagnato dall’amico-fratello Rafael non aveva chiarito le cose… finché davanti ai loro sguardi stupiti l’unica sopravvissuta all’incendio non si era trasformata in un mostro. Il vero mostro della loro storia: una donna drago. Quando Hope, liberandosi di Alaric e dei due ragazzi, si era risolta ad affrontarla da sola, era stata raggiunta dai suoi improbabili angeli custodi. Senza troppi complimenti Elijah l’aveva prelevata e portata al sicuro, lontano dal fuoco, respingendo senza fatica i calci e pugni con cui la ragazza era solita dimostrargli il proprio affetto… Poi Hope era svenuta e ora i due vampiri erano soli. Soli davanti al drago.  
  
Non furono le gambe, magre come quelle di un adolescente, i piedi arcuati ad artigliare il vuoto, né il movimento scomposto delle braccia, a colpire l’attenzione di Tristan. Furono le ali. Mostro o falena, creatura scandalosa caduta dal cielo o emersa dall’inferno… ella era in transizione davanti ai loro occhi, un goffo ibrido alieno. Colpita di nuovo al cuore non era morta ma era tornata umana e tendeva ancora la mano, secca come un artiglio, nella brama di riavere il pugnale. Era una creatura incompleta, divorata da un’ansia che pareva di autodistruzione. Eppure tenace e testarda nell’obiettivo di sopravvivere. Si consumava in un desiderio, in uno scontro tra vitalità e dissoluzione che sembrava sintetizzare la scandalosa esistenza del Conte De Martel. Tristan infatti amava la vita, amava il piacere e la crudeltà, il potere e la gloria… Ma non si era mai risparmiato la sofferenza. Amava il conflitto e per mille anni aveva sposato la disperazione. L’enorme creatura alata sembrava rappresentare tutte queste contraddizioni, e di quel grumo di meraviglia e dolore non aveva evidentemente alcuna colpa. “Forse ricorda più Aurora – pensò Tristan con ironia – Per quanto nessuno di noi due abbia mai temuto le fiamme. E questa creatura è fiamma e falena insieme.” Ma non fu per quello se tese la mano alla vista degli occhi rossi del Sire. «Aspetta!» gridò, mentre quello tornava a colpire l’oscena donna alata. Essa lungi dal cadere sembrava acquistare forza ad ogni colpo, tornando alla sua forma mostruosa. Tristan si precipitò al fianco del Sire, ma quando fu di fronte alla creatura fu lui a veder cadere il cielo, nel buio che seguì allo schianto doloroso del collo.  
Si risvegliò nel rifugio, erano di nuovo soli. Solo il collo indolenzito, senza le escoriazioni e i graffi che si aspettava: Elijah doveva averlo preso tra le braccia. Nondimeno quando si fu ripreso si rivoltò subito contro di lui. «Temevi che non l’avrei protetta?» chiese gelidamente. Ascoltò senza troppa attenzione il racconto del ritorno di Alaric, che avendo ricevuto le istruzioni di Dorian aveva infine ucciso il drago nell’unico modo possibile: uno squarcio alla gola.  
Il barbaro tacque, un sorriso beffardo tirato sugli zigomi. «Eri troppo allarmato.»  
«Per chi? Per Hope?»  
«No. Per il mostro.»  
«Sai com’è, tra simili…» Tristan sorrise ma i suoi occhi restavano seri.

*

  
La festa era piena di angeli e farfalle, demoni e fate. Le creature alate che popolano i sogni. E la più imbronciata tra loro era una strige dai grandi occhi blu. Un giovane gufo dalle iridi enormi, con lo sguardo in allarme.  
  
«Dove vai?» Elijah afferrò con prepotenza il braccio dello spiritello.  
«Vado a cercare un drink decente, queste oscene brodaglie dovrebbero essere proibite per legge.»  
«Alaric è arrivato?» chiese Elijah.  
«No. Spero che resti nelle sue stanze.»  
«Devo parlare con lui prima di lasciare la scuola.»  
«Lasciare la scuola? Non ci stabiliamo qui? Non vogliamo seguire con trepidazione i progressi della giovane lupa?»  
«Direi che dovremmo avere più basi. I miei informatori mi dicono che l’origine della magia potrebbe essere altrove, forse addirittura nella nostra cara, vecchia New Orleans.»  
Tristan tacque. Le streghe di Marsiglia, con cui manteneva uno stretto contatto, gli avevano suggerito la stessa cosa. E di sicuro poteva fidarsi del loro potere e della loro competenza, una di loro gli aveva persino inviato un messaggio con la soluzione per uccidere il drago… appena un attimo prima che Elijah spezzasse il suo collo. Ora però non aveva voglia di dargli ragione. Voleva scappare, fuggire da quell’orribile festa e dalla sensazione di essere un intruso.  
Elijah artigliò più forte il braccio ma Tristan si sottrasse. «Lasciami»  
«No.»  
«Vogliamo dare scandalo tra questi giovani innocenti?» lo apostrofò Tristan.  
«Innocenti? – Elijah rise – Forse. Ma simili a noi… Streghe, vampiri, lupi mannari…»    
«A noi? Volevi dire… a me. Mostri.»  
«Cosa c’è, Tristan? Che cos’hai?»  
«Ma che domande sono? – Tristan alzò leggermente la voce – Non ti fidi di me. Mi tagli fuori…»  
«Esattamente. Stavi per affrontare il drago… Mentre la mia priorità era proteggere Hope.»  
«E allora perché mi hai fermato? Perché mi hai impedito di combattere?»  
«Lasciandoti al rischio di sfidare una creatura incendiaria? » Elijah lo afferrò di nuovo per le braccia, affrontando con decisione lo sguardo azzurro. «Ricordi cosa sei?» sibilò.  
«Un mostro.» ripeté Tristan.  
«Un vampiro. Un comune vampiro che può bruciare. Che può morire in tanti modi… compreso il fuoco.»  
«Hai lasciato che intervenisse Alaric. Un umano…»  
«Che vuoi che m’importi di lui? Che m’importa se vive… o se muore?» ora era Elijah quello indignato.  
Davanti al suo sguardo furioso Tristan si sentì avvampare, e senza aggiungere altro si precipitò fuori.

*

  
La Virginia è terra di boschi, di profumi dolci e umidi più semplici e puri del sensuale aroma della Louisiana. E il cielo sulla Salvatore School era blu e profondo, traboccante di stelle candide il cui timido bagliore non era offeso dalla luce elettrica. Come tante altre volte il barbaro testardo alzò gli occhi su quello splendore.  
  
«Tu non puoi pensare che io ti segua fuori conciato come un pagliaccio, vero?»  
«Non è una maschera da clown, mon chere… - Tristan si voltò lentamente, ammirando il travestimento che lui stesso aveva scelto per il suo signore – Hai osservato quelle eleganti appendici, ai lati della fronte? Sono corna, mon amour. Sei un cervo. » Le labbra morbide si torsero in un rapido sorriso che non mostrava i denti. Se non fossero state così invitanti certo Elijah avrebbe trovato una risposta salace con cui fermarle… ma a che pro, dal momento che bastava un bacio?  
Tristan si sottrasse ancora. «Corna. – ripeté – Sottili, sinuose, ma con un pesante sottinteso di tradimenti, di nobiltà e, sì… persino un riferimento ai tuoi amati boschi. Quell’argento che richiama il colore del ghiaccio. Dovrò pure ricordarti che questa sera è Halloween, e anziché portarmi in un locale elegante mi costringi in un noioso istituto, tra questi bifolchi della Virginia.»  
Gli occhi neri brillarono, per un istante parve sdegno ma poi lo sguardo si accese di un’imprevista ironia. «E tu, Milord, hai scelto una maschera viziosa e arrogante affinché si addica al Lord della Strix? Ho intravisto i tuoi luogotenenti tra gli invitati.»  
Tristan si voltò del tutto. La sua maschera era grande ma non appariscente, di un blu satinato così scuro da sembrare nero. Aveva gli angoli sollevati come a imitare i ciuffi di piume di una civetta. O le grandi ali ricurve di una falena. Entrambe le impressioni erano accentuate dagli occhi enormi, rotondi, di un azzurro cupo. Occhi da rapace oppure occhi d’angelo. Elijah non avrebbe saputo dire: poiché angelo o demone, strige o farfalla, l’effetto che avevano su di lui era fatalmente ipnotico. Lo lasciò avvicinare.  
Tristan sollevò la maschera del’altro, imbrigliandola tra i corti capelli un po’ ispidi. E ghermendo la nuca del Sire rispose al primo bacio, gentile, dell’altro con un assalto da predatore, con piccoli denti appuntiti e poi con il conforto delle labbra carnose. Quando legò la lingua alla sua Elijah comprese che ogni schermaglia dialettica sarebbe sbiadita nel potere della sua seduzione.  
E quando si separarono, una rapida stella cadente ferì il cielo con la sua curva lieve. Entrambi ricordarono che quello sciame di meteore portava il nome del Drago.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  


End file.
